


Birthday Shots

by TheSuccubiQueen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Body Shots, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, asmoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuccubiQueen/pseuds/TheSuccubiQueen
Summary: Asmodeus could have anything he wanted for his birthday, so how are you supposed to find a good gift for him?Thankfully, it seems the thing he wants most is you.A hectic party fic about spending time with Asmodeus at his most spoiled.CW: Alcohol Mention and Use, Drug Mention, Tipsy Sexuality.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Female Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Birthday Shots

It had started, like it almost did with Asmodeus, with a chaste kiss. Or, chaste enough by his standards.

You were in his room, studying for some midterm or other that was coming up. Why you had chosen to study in Asmo’s room when he had the attention span of a goldfish, you couldn’t answer. Maybe because his room was the cleanest and most comfortable. Maybe because you liked the way he would let you sit in his lap, and absentmindedly run his fingers through your hair while you wrote down notes.  
  
Or, maybe, you didn’t actually want to study at all, and were just waiting for him to give you an excuse not to.

At some point, less than an hour into your study date, he picked up your writing hand, placing a soft kiss to the back of it. You looked up from your textbook, and gave him a small smile, before reaching up to kiss his cheek. The angle made it a bit difficult, so your lips ended up closer to his jaw.  
  
He giggled, and returned the gesture with a forehead kiss. “You know…” he began, and you were already rolling your eyes. He always took that tone with you when he wanted a favor. “My birthday is coming up soon.”  
  
“Yeah, in like, 2 weeks.” You laugh, pulling your hand out of his, and returning to your notes.

He grabs your hand again, and you swear you can hear him pout. “So, what are you getting me?”

You sigh. This conversation had to happen eventually. “I’m gonna be honest- I don’t know yet.” You admit. “I thought maybe some new hair products or like, a fancy soap but…” You sigh, again. “Did you know, right now, on Devilgram, there’s a whole hashtag of what people are getting you for your birthday?”  
  
He giggled, wrapping his arms around you. “Of course I do. #AsmosBDayGift is like, at number three in the Devildom right now.”

“Yeah!” You can’t keep the whine out of your voice. “How am I supposed to top some of the stuff in there- there’s a succubus who’s sending you a life sized chocolate statue of you!”

“I honestly don’t know what she’s thinking, chocolate is terrible for your skin.”  
  
“Asmo!”

“Okay, okay~~” He sighed. “Anything you get me will make me happy, you know?”  
  
“Yeah, I know that, but like… will it?”

“Well, how’s about…” He gave a slight hum, pretending to be deep in thought. “I just… tell you what I want?”

You were suddenly aware of how close his lips were to your neck. “Oh, yeah?” You let your voice drop into a sensual whisper. “What do you want?” You leaned back into him, as his mouth ghosted over the lines of your throat.  
  
“You… all wrapped up in a pretty bow for me to take all the time I want unwrapping.” His hand ran up your body, cupping your chin to tilt your head up. 

You chuckled, and then bit back a moan as he sucked your pulse point just right, sending a firey wave of desire through your body. He was just so unreasonably good with his mouth.  
  
His other hand slid up to tease your breast through your shirt. “You’d be the best... “ He began to kiss you, small pecks dotting across your jaw and neck. “Present… ever.”  
  
You giggled at the fluttery touch of his lips, and set your book and notebook aside. You’d just have to give up on studying, he was just soooo distracting.  
  
You turned around so that you’re straddling him, beaming down at him and meeting his mischievous gaze. “I guess I have to start shopping for some nice ribbon then…” You leaned down to kiss him, taking your sweet time to let that anticipation build…

The sudden noise of a DDD ringing interrupts you. The ringtone is yours.  
  
You smile sheepishly at Asmo, even as he pouts. You clamber off him, leaning over to your things to grab your DDD. You grimace at the Caller ID, but still pick up. 

“Hey, Y/N! Are ya busy right now?? I’m uh, at the store and for some damn reason my card ain’t working, and like, I figured you probably don’t have anythin’ better to do, so I thought you could just pop on over and put it on yours and then I could call my bank and once it’s all figured out you can-”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, Mammon, I’ll be there in 10.” You sighed. 

“Well, I know what I want for my birthday now.” Amso pouted, as you hung up.

You stood, fixing your clothes and picking up your stuff. “What, babe?” You didn’t look directly at him, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
“You and me- none of my brothers. You leave your DDD at home, and you’re all mine for the whole day.” He smiled at you, the glint of mischief back in his eyes.  
  
A slight thrill ran down your spine. All Asmo’s? For a whole day?

Was that a present for him, or for you?

* * *

Two weeks had gone by way too fast, and class had barely finished before Asmodeus was in front of you, hand outstretched.

You sighed, pulling out your DDD and powering it off. “You’re sure? What if something-”  
  
“C’mon, you _promised_ ~~” He whined, giving you that pout you could never say no too. “If my clingy brothers need you, they can always text me. You’re all mine today.” He pulled something out of the tote bag he carried to class with him.

It was a little silk lined collar, in a soft pink. It had an elaborate ribbon tied like a gift bow, completely with a gift tag on it, printed with the words “To: Asmo, From: Y/N” on it.  
  
It was the most embarrassing thing you’d ever seen. “I knew you’d forget to wrap my gift so I got you a bow!” He beamed at you, knowing you couldn’t say no to him.

Very, very reluctantly, lift your hair off your neck, letting him fasten it around your neck. God, you had to wear it even as you left school. This was mortifying.

Asmo was obviously delighted about the whole thing, dragging you down the hallway by your hand, swinging your arms lightly as he checked his DDD.  
  
“Oh, so we’re meeting my fan club at the club at 10, but Solomon is hosting Pre’s at Purgatory Hall at like, 8?? (Luke and Simeon are spending the night baking with Beel), But that gives us the whole afternoon to do whatever we want- or, more, whatever I want. OH! Jk, I lied, I forgot I booked us an appointment at the Salon at 4:30, and then we have to go home and get ready- what time is it now?”  
  
You sighed, for maybe the fifth time in ten minutes. “I don’t know, Asmo, I don’t have my phone.”

“Right, right, I keep forgetting. Oh, shit, it’s already like, 3:30??? Guess we better grab some food so we don’t die of alcohol poisoning!” He laughed, dragging you off towards the city.

It was going to be a very, very crazy Friday night.  
  
Your afternoon snack was pretty quick and simple, just some chicken wraps you eat as you enter what is probably the fanciest salon you’ve ever seen. Before you’d even checked in, someone was taking your coat and offering you a mimosa.

You hadn’t expected Asmo to foot the bill for your entire spa day, but he made some kind of excuse about it all being on one of his fans anyways, and you tried not to feel guilty at the mani pedi, facial treatment, and blowout you were getting on someone else's tab.  
  
But then again, if you hadn’t been here, Asmo probably would have spent the money on something even more exorbitant for himself. 

He’s chattering with you non-stop as you sip your third mimosa, listing the various colors that would match the dress he’s apparently bought you for tonight. 

“So, if you want to go with a gold, make sure you do red and black art, but honestly I think even a black nail would really pop-”

“Asmo, is this real champagne? Like.. human champagne?” The juice had mostly covered the taste in the first couple, but you could feel the slight buzz forming in the back of your head.  
  
“Oh, yeah, duh! I had them special order it- I know demon stuff doesn’t work on you, and I didn’t want you to miss out on the fun. Besides, human champagne is sooo good! it’s like little sweet kisses in your nose!” He downed another one in less than three sips, and you sigh.

It really, really was going to be a long evening.

Once your hair was done in huge flowey waves, your nails shaped and polished in colors that complimented Asmo’s, he whisked you back off to the house, which already smelled like sugar from the first batch of.. Whatever the angels and Beel were making.

“Oh, we are gonna eat so many of those in the morning” Asmo remarked as he pulled you into his room.

You frowned, trying to give him the biggest, most innocent eyes you could muster. “Not now?”

“Nope.” He pressed a finger to your nose, popping the “p” in “nope” audibly. “Beel’s in the kitchen, and you _promised_.” He hooked one slender finger under your collar, pulling your face towards his, where he planted a slow, tantalizing kiss on your lips, sucking your lower lip in that way that had your knees ready to buckle.

“Now, get undressed, I’ll grab your dress. All of it off, you can’t wear a bra or those panties in this.”  
  
How did he know what panties you were wearing?  
  
He didn’t need to, apparently. Basically anything wider than the g-string he tossed at you would have been exposed in the dress he pulled out.

If you could even call it a dress. It had no back, and the front of it plunged so low it could barely even be called a front. If you had been even an inch taller, you were sure your bellybutton would be exposed, and from there down it was so tight and so short it was a miracle you were going to be able to wear panties at all.

But it was really sparkly, and it was your favourite color.  
  
You put your arms on his shoulder and stepped into the dress. It really was more like putting on a belt than a dress, honestly. He tied the string around your neck, the strings dancing along your spine as his fingers gingerly brushed his skin.

Holding you by your shoulders, he turned you to the mirror, pressing a small kiss to your cheek. “You. Look. _Amazing_!”

You feel very, very naked, but you have to admit, you do look really good. It hugs your body in all the right places, and even with the deep plunge in the dress, you aren’t as exposed as you thought you’d be. It’s definitely more substance than it looked like on the hanger.  
  
“Now, let’s get you into makeup!” Asmo interrupted, pushing you into your chair. 

The first few times Asmodeus has insisted on doing your makeup for dates, you had felt a little insulted. Sure, you weren’t a professional artist, but you knew how to do your makeup well for your face. It wasn’t until the third evening of him cooing over your skin and gently brushing on at least 10 different shades of eyeshadow for you to realize he just really liked touching your face.

Even now, as he tilted your chin up to gently apply a highlighter to your cheekbones, he was murmuring whispered compliments constantly. “You just have the softest, prettiest skin, it’s honestly unfair….” “Don’t you have magically good skin-”  
  
“Don’t talk while I’m doing your lipstick!” He chastised you.

“You’re not doing my-” he silences you with his mouth, his open mouthed kiss stopping you more than just physically.

“I am now.” He said simply, picking up a lipstick of his own that he always claimed looked ‘perfect’ on you.

You grimaced. He was really just too damn cheeky for his own good.

You hadn’t expected a lot of people at Solomon’s, but apparently someone had leaked the news of pre-drinks on the RAD private group, and you counted at least 30 people just chilling across the various tables, chatting, dancing, drinking, and you were pretty sure that huddle of Incubi was doing some of drug.  
  
Or, they were, until Solomon shot them one of his dazzling, horrifying smiles. “I believe the rule was nothing illicit? My roommates are angels, remember?”

Asmo tutted at them, tucking his arm around the bare skin of your back. “Come on, be nice~~ My friend Solomon is letting us get ready here, you’ve got to respect the rules~! You don’t wanna ruin my birthday party, right?”

The demons balked. It seemed you were not the only one weak to Asmodeus’s pouts. 

They, in fact, abandoned the couch entirely, and Asmo collapsed on it, pulling you into his lap.  
  
You blush, embarrassed despite yourself- Asmo was normally cocky, but right now he really was acting like he owned you. You’d be lying to say it didn’t turn you on a little. His hand sat on your neck, gently stroking the collar, and even though he avoided touching your skin, you could feel the blood rushing to your neck with every pass of his fingers.  
  
“Thanks for hosting, Solomon.”  
  
“Of course, I couldn’t pass up a request from my favourite demon.” Solomon smiled down at you fondly, and you were sure his eyes lingered just a little too long on the curve of your breasts in your dress.  
  
Asmo tutted, pulling you close. “Sorry, Sol. Normally I’d be happy to share with you, by Y/N is all _mine_ tonight.” He curled a lock of your hair around his finger, planting a light kiss on it. “Did you get my thank you package?? Be sure to share it!”  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, Solomon pulled a very, very large bottle. It was some kind of faintly green liqueur? If you didn’t know better, you would have thought Solomon was holding a very fancy bottle of olive oil.  
  
“Have you ever had Elderflower Liqueur?” Solomon asked, also conjuring two shot glasses, and filling them.  
  
“Ooh, don’t skip me!” Asmo snatched the one from Solomon, who pulled out another one, filling it as well.  
  
You’re confused for a moment, “Wait, if demon liquor doesn’t work on humans-”  
  
Solomon interrupted you, always ready with a magical fact. “Elderflower Liqueur is an aphrodisiac.” You nodded, understanding.

Asmo lifted his shot glass. “To my birthday!”  
  
You leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “To your birthday!”

The liqueur is cold and smooth, shooting down your throat and somehow warming you from the inside. It tastes…. Like flowers, sweet but oddly drying, and something about it is nostalgic, though you’re sure you’ve never had elderflower anything before.

You hold the shot glass out to Solomon. “Another?”

You and Solomon go shot for shot, Asmo skipping the Elderflower every other round for Demonus. At some point a few more demons gather, and you all start playing a game of Never Have I Ever, which you turn out to be very good at, by demon standards, leaving you free of the many penalty drinks. On every occasion you do have to drink, you’re struck again by the way the liqueur tastes oddly familiar, in a way you can’t place, but know instinctively.

About two-thirds of your way into the bottle you, Solmon, and Asmo were sharing, it was well past 10 when you had been scheduled to head to the club. Many of the demons had already left for the club, but about 5 or so of you were left in Solomon’s living room, claiming you would leave after this round of the game. Asmo was too busy kissing all over you to commit to either side, so you had deferred to staying for a bit longer. You realize, with his lips constantly sliding over your skin, perhaps a little too late, and a little too tipsy, that he picked this dress due to the amount of skin it exposed.

Not that you would have ever denied the little greedy kisses his presses down your front otherwise. It was just odd to know that he could get to all these parts of you while you’re technically still fully clothed.

You were also sure he was trying to lose this game on purpose.

“Ok, ok, my turn!” The demon sitting next to Solomon raised their hand, commanding the attention of the group. Asmo perked up, after another kiss on your neck. He really was a terrible drinker. “Never have I ever…. had a threesome with two humans”

“Oh come one, nobodies done that!!” One of the succubi whined, as all the demons set down the drinks they had eagerly lifted.

Even Asmo just shrugged, shooting you playful wink. “Not yet I haven’t.” He said, completely non-plussed.

Solomon picked up his shot glass and drained it, as you feel your jaw drop. 

“Oooh, Solomon,” Asmo cooed at him “Slut~ You’ll have to show me and Y/N how it’s done. Your turn.” 

Solomon grinned. “Never have I ever had a threesome with two demons.”

The demons all cheered, balance restored as they drained their glasses.

Asmo looked up at you in his lap, eyes roving up and down the plunge of your dress. You feel a deep thrill of fear and anticipation run down your spine. What did he have planned?

“Never have I ever…” he began in a singsong voice, eyes locking with yours. “Taken a body shot off a human.”

Your whole face exploded in a blush, as the crowd erupted into raucous cheers and whoops.

“O-oh, you haven’t?” You ask innocently, trying your best to hide how flustered you were.

“I haven’t. Isn’t it a shame?” His gaze was still locked on yours, as someone put a shot of Demonus in his hand. “Care to help me change that? It is my birthday.”

You can’t help it. You giggle a little, maybe the booze clouding your judgement, maybe just how sweet his face looked. “Ok, but only because it’s your birthday.”  
  
He grins, planting a kiss on your lips. “Now don’t squirm or I’ll make a mess of you, and then we’ll have to spent all night cleaning you up~”  
  
His hand cups the back of your head gently, leaning you back just slightly so that you’re staring at the ceiling, your torso at a sloped angle supported in his deceptively strong arms. You’ve never felt more exposed- you’re not even sure how many people are left here, but you know every one of them is watching you, as Asmo, slowly, carefully pours the shot glass onto the base of your throat.  
  
The liquor is both ice cold and burning hot, a sudden sting on your flesh. But before you’ve even processed it, Asmo’s hot, warm mouth is following it, licking along you rapidly to catch all the liquor before it slips down your dress.  
  
You’ve never done this before, but you know he’s going slower than he ought to on purpose, so that he can lick his way further and further down your chest as the icy Demonus slides down your body.

Just above the waistband of your dress, his lips catch the last of the liquid, and he pulls off your body with a hard suck. A moan escapes your lips at the sensation, and again, you find yourself blushing, not from arousal, but embarrassment.  
  
“I think she liked it, Asmo!” One of the demons cat-called, and all your attempts at being cool about this shatter, as you bury your face in this chest.  
  
Sure, you liked it, but you couldn’t tell them that!

You hear a click on the table, and peek your head up slightly. Solomon’s smiling at you, and you could honestly kill him.  
  
“It’s his birthday. You ought to return the favour.”  
  
Even more cheers, and you wish you could die on the spot. You’re half naked, still sticky from alchohol, in a fucking collar, and they want you to do _what?_

But Asmo looks like a kid on christmas morning at the idea, before he sees the look on your face. “Oh, baby, you don’t have to- we should probably sober up and-”  
  
But you’ve already decided. Fueled with a strange boldness, You take the shot glass off the table, and clamber into Asmo’s lap, looking down at him. “But, sweetie, it’s your birthday.”

You lean in, lazily holding the shot glass between two of your fingers as you press your mouth to his. “And shouldn’t my birthday boy get everything he wants?”

You sit back, and pour the liqueur where the top of his shirt is unbuttoned, diving in quickly to catch it in your lips. You’re nowhere near as smooth as Asmo, as you clumsily try to catch it before it spills down this half undone black shirt, and you’re positive you missed some, but the way his breath hitches as you lap at his skin is reward enough for you. 

You realize, at last, why the liqueur tastes so familiar to you. It takes like Asmodeus, the way the cologne he always wears mixes with his natural scent, flowery and sweet, yet still sexual and tempting.  
  
You think you have a new favourite drink.  
  
You press your lips to his, and smile. “Let’s go dancing, darling.”

The club is loud, pulsing, the air heavy with sweat, liquor, and the musk of sex. Just the way Asmodeus likes it.  
  
Those who left the party early were already there, and someone offers you a drink almost as soon as you make it through the door. Asmo pushes it away gently. “No thanks, doll~ We’re sobering up. I want Y/N to be able to feel _every delicious thing_ I have planned for her tonight.”  
  
And then he’s pulling you onto the dance floor.  
  
You always love dancing with Asmo, but tonight, he’s something else. His hands never leave you, constantly dancing along the hem of your skirt, the draping fabric of the bodice, as though he might yank you out of your dress at any moment. Your arms reach up and over your head, to wrap around his neck and pull him close to you, loving the way his breath feels on your skin.  
  
Sometimes, another demon is bold enough to join you for a song or two. Asmo is content to let them touch him, fine with them pressing whatever parts of themselves they want on him. That much is normal. One more than on occasions, he’s slipped away from you for a bit, while you catch your breath on the couch or get another drink.  
  


What’s different about tonight, is that anytime so much as looks at you, he’s pulling you closer, kissing you possessively, even going so far as growling at an Incubus who looks at you a little too fondly.  
  
During a slower song, you feel the hem of your dress rising, Asmo’s hands and grinding hips slowly pushing the fabric up. You swat his hand away playfully, and pull the skirt down. But he’s persistent, long fingers slipping up the hem of your skirt, playing with the skin of your thighs.  
  
“You’re the best present I could ask for…” he whispers against your ear, a hand sliding up your body and dipping into the loose fabric covering your breasts. “I love you…”

You turn, with a laugh, to face him, and you wrap your arms around him. “ I love you too.” His hands slide back to your hips pulling you against him. You’re acutely aware of the firmness of his erection through his tight pants, his tantalizing fingers dancing up your spine, and part of you wonders if it’s too early to bail on his birthday party.

He presses a feverish kiss to you lips, and you lean in, wondering if he can even hear you over the din of the music. “Hey, Asmo, sweetheart?”  
  
He turns his face to yours, his response somewhere between a kiss and a reply. “Yes, darling?”  
  
“You wanna know something else I’ve never done?”  
  
His sliding hands turn more greedy, as he grabs you, rather than guides you in your “dance” which has really evolved into just rhythmic dry humping at this point. “I sure do.”  
  
The song ends, and you pull away, as your lips slide across his jaw with a wicked grin. “Never have I ever…” Your lips brush his ear, biting at his earlobe with a slight tug. “Been fucked in the back of the club.”

He moans. Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust, actually moans at your evil suggestion, and your heart soars in triumph. “Well, I guess we ought to change that.”

He’s already dragging you off the dance floor, his hand on the small of your back as he glides effortlessly backwards through the crowd.

He really is just so beautiful.  
  
You wind through all the false walls and nestled lounges of the club until he finds a little abandoned corner that suits his tastes, and, still in time to the music beating throughout the club, leans you back into the wall.  
  
For a moment, he just looks down at you, taking in the sight of you, all dolled up just for him.

His fingers rest on the collar on your neck- you’d been so embarrassed when he put it on you this afternoon, but right now, it felt like the more natural thing in the world

He leans in to speak, and you relish the touch of his lips as his hand runs up your side, tracing the curve of your breast. “Hey, Y/N? Can I be greedy with you? Just for tonight?”  
  
You give a small nod. “It’s your birthday, baby. Anything you want.”  
  
Grinning against your lips, his hands slide up to cup your face, and he kisses you, hard. He’s always so loving and gentle with you, like you’re the most precious thing in the world, but this is hungry, possessive. His knee presses up the already exposing hem of your dress, and you’re suddenly aware of how embarrassingly wet you are.

He’s too focused on the kiss to tease you though, one of his hands sliding down your front and into your dress, groping at you and teasing at a puckered nipple. You moan into his mouth, and he takes advantage, kissing you even deeper, until you’re short of breath.

He finally breaks the kiss, just watching you as he presses his knee into you while his fingers pinch and tug at your nipple.

“You’re so, so, so cute…” His thumb strokes along your lower lips, and you can almost watch his pupils dilate when you spread your lips and capture his thumb, tongue rolling over his manicured nail.

He smirks. “And you’re all mine...” his hand slides down, a thin trail of your saliva following his thumb from your mouth down to your neck, as his fingers hook in your collar and yank you forward by it. This pushes you against his knee, the g-string he provided you no protection as the fabric of his pants brushes against your needy sex.  
  
Your collapse against his chest, clutch at the fabric of his shirt. You kiss your way along exposed flesh. “Asmo, baby…”  
  
He doesn’t reply, merely opens his hand, thumb still under the collar, the rest of his fingers fanning your face. With the palm of his hand just under your chin, he slides you up, to meet his lips again.  
  
His hand leaves your breast, to hook under your leg and lift you, just slightly. He tucks his knee beneath your leg, holding your legs open as his hand slides over your thigh, unzipping the fly of his sinfully tight pants. His underwear is a delicate lace that matches your own, and for a moment you feel a bit of sadness that you’re not the one peeling him out of it...  
  
You watch him, panting, pinned against the wall by his controlling hand and his knee, and you bite your lower lip in hungry anticipation of what’s to come, relishing the sight of him lowering his underwear to free his erection. For a moment, you hate him. How can be be about you desperately fuck you in the back of a seedy club and still look so incredibly beautiful?  
  
He leans back in to kiss you, and you curl your lifted knee around him, granting him access to you. Between his hot, hungry kisses, you feel him pressing the tip of cock against your awaiting lips. You moan, not bothering to silence yourself in the din of the club. You snake your arms around his neck, knotting your fingers in his feathery light hair, and tug gently, in that way you know he loves.  
  
He wastes no time, slamming himself into you so hard you see stars. He’s pumping in and out of you, and you’re so wet and so desperate for him that within moments your thoughts are all gone, save for moaning his name against his neck, his lips, his collar, anywhere you can get to.

Between snaps of his hips and panting breaths, he somehow finds the focus to speak. “Ya know, I’m a little bit mad at you?” He grabs your hips, adjusting the angle of his thrusts into you.  
  
You squeak as his cock hits you right in your g-spot, making your head spin. You muster out a faint “Uh-huh?”

His lips slide along you, even as this thrusts pick up their pace. “I had all sorts of plans for you tonight, all kinds of dirty, fun little things I wanted to do with my birthday present….” He sucks right at the spot where your jaw connects with your neck, and you tilt your head back, letting him leave a bright mark on your skin.  
  
“And you went and ruined it all by being so fucking delectable.” You’ve never heard him growl like this and you’re certain you might faint from the way his voice thrums against your aroused, sensitive skin. 

Normally, you’d make a witty remark, but his hand is on your breast again and you honestly can’t string two thoughts together. All you can manage to do is pull him back for another hot, heavy kiss, dancing your tongues together as you show him just how delectable you find him, in return. 

He finishes, almost suddenly, his cock twitching as he emptied himself inside you.  
  
For a moment, you’re both just panting, his forehead pressed to yours, still inside of you as he rides out the final spasms of his orgams.  
  
And then he’s kissing down your front, and arousal is overwhelmed by sheer embarrassment- the sex was one thing, you could have easily hidden that as some heavy petting but this…  
  
He lifts the tight hem of your skirt just enough to expose you to his mouth, already licking at the insides of your thighs where his cum has spilled out of you, mixed with your own arousal. For a moment, you’re too embarrassed, too sober, and you resist, pushing him away. But he snatches your hand and places a small kiss on your palm. 

“What?? You said I could be greedy… and besides… I have to clean up my mess…” And that’s all the resistance he allows you, before his mouth presses eagerly to your labia.  
  
As his mouth and lips work you over with such attention, you struggle between shame and arousal- a part of you knows if anyone walked in, you’d die of shame, but the rest of you can’t help but lose yourself in it all. The way his mouth feels, the way his fingers glide along the skin of your thighs, the thought that you might get caught…

He hooks his fingers into you, thrusting experimentally as his mouth slides up, tongue teasing your swollen clitoris. You bring a hand up to your mouth, biting back a cry even as your other hand slides to rest on the back of his head. He takes this as an invitation to continue, leaving you a whimpering mess as you lean back on the wall for support.

Your own orgasm rapidly approaches, and you tangle your fingers in his hair, pushing him further against you as you chase that release of the tension he’s been building in you all night long. You spare a glance down at him, and it’s his gaze, the intense way his eyes seem to worship you, that sends you over the edge.  
  
You climax, spasming around his fingers with a choked cry of his name, feeling the way he just grins against your sex. You hate him a little, the cheeky, demanding bitch.  
  
You love him so much more.  
  
He slides up and gives you a kiss, and you murmur an exhausted but delighted “Happy Birthday” against his lips as he kisses you.  
  
“Why don’t you say we bail, darling?” Asmo asks, giving you a peck on the nose. “I think both of us could use some cuddling.”  
  
You nod eagerly.

It takes you much longer to get out of the club, everyone insisting you take one more drink before you leave. Which, for you, ends up being the remains of the liquer from Asmo’s bag, and for Asmo, ends up being about 5 more shots that he apparently “promised” he would let some succubus or other buy for him.  
  
By the time you make it back to the House of Lamentation, you’re both a giggling mess, swapping sloppy kisses every chance you can get, groping at whatever skin you can find between slurred “I love you- no I love _you_ ’s’”

You make it back to his room, or... Close enough, when he leans you against the wall for another giggling make out session, hands snaking up your back to finally, finally pull you out this dress, when-

The sound of a clearing throat fills the hall, and Asmo presses his hand over your eyes, blocking your vision.  
  
“Asmo, what the-” You begin, before he shushes you.

“No. You _promised_ .” He slurs, pressing his hand down against your face.  
  
Lucier’s voice fills the hallways, and you begin to understand.  
  
“Did you two have a fun night?”  
  
“Best. Birthday. Ever!” Asmo insists, before pressing a kiss against your lips, hand still over your eyes. “And we’re not done yet!”  
  
“Well, could you continue in your room, rather than the hallway? We have guests. May I ask why you’re covering her-”  
  
“She _promised_ she wouldn’t see or speak to any of my brothers today. And it’s still my birthday! Goodnight~.” Asmo opens the door and shoves you in, before sliding in after you. “Now, where were we?”

You wrap your arms around him and pull him into a kiss. “That was childish…” You teasingly chastise him.

‘“You said I could be greedy.” He teases back, drunken fingers fumbling with the tie of your dress as your neck.  
  
“I did say that.” You admit with a giggle.

He eventually gets the tie undone, and your dress falls to the floor. His hands explore your newly exposed skin. “I waited all night to get you out of this dress, and now we’re both too drunk to do anything about it...” He says, and he collapses on the bed, pulling you down with him.

You giggle against his chest, slowly, clumsily unbuttoning his shirt, as he kicks off his pants. “I can always wear it again.”  
  
“You can!” He says, as if just now realizing. His fingers play with your hair, as he presses soft kisses along your face.  
  
You feel exhaustion taking over, even as you wrap your arms around him. “Did you have a good birthday, baby?”

“The best. I love you…” He murmurs, slipping away into slumber in your arms.  
  
You press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.”  
  
He’s got you effectively pinned beneath his body before you realize you’re still wearing the collar.  
  
Oh well, maybe you’ll keep it on through his surprise party tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Asmo!!
> 
> No, this fic is not just an indulgent fantasy about my desires to spend a night partying with one of my favourite demons.
> 
> Of course not.
> 
> But for real, I wanted to do a little something fun to celebrate this character's birthday!! He's one of the more nuanced, interesting characters in the game, and at times it's frustrating how little justice they do him. 
> 
> So here is some Asmodeus, at all of his childish, sweet, sexy best.


End file.
